Hidden Beneath Your Face
by ArianaRocker
Summary: This is a one-shot, maybe more, about why Sebastian is the way he is. AU... and a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Everybody glared at Sebastian as he sat there in the middle seat staring at the Warblers disapprovingly. Santana looked ready to murder him, and the Warblers stared at him with disappointment. As New Directions and the Warblers parted, Sebastian stayed seated.

"Rachel! Wait!" Sebastian called.

Rachel turned around with sad, indecisive eyes. Finn and Kurt attempted to hold her back, but Rachel tugged free and walked towards Sebastian.

"If you hurt her Sebastian, I swear, Puck and I will MESS UP YOUR FACE!" Finn hollered.

"Honey, shout if you need us" Kurt whispered to Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Ray… I'm so sorry. I just can't help what I'm doing." Sebastian whispered.<p>

"Yes you can! You can try to change! What happened to you Seb? What happened to the kind, loving, half-brother that I had?" Rachel asked softly.

"Ray… It's too hard to be nice when everyday, I regret not being there for you! I could have stopped him from hurting you the way he did!" Sebastian cried brokenly.

"It wasn't your fault! You had no idea he would go that far! You should have been watching yourself! He called you a dirty fag and beat you into unconsciousness!" Rachel shouted.

"HE RAPED YOU RACHEL! You are my SISTER! I was meant to PROTECT YOU! But I didn't, and you got hurt, and now we meet after BEING SEPERATED! We promised we wouldn't be separated! You promised!" Sebastian shouted brokenly.

Sebastian drew her closer, clutching her like his life depended on her, and the two fell on their knees.

"I'm sorry… so sorry about what I did to Kurt and Blaine." Sebastian whispered into her hair.

"I can't hold this against you, you're my brother, and I love you." Rachel replied.

"I'm not letting you forgive me that easily, I have to make it up to you and New Directions."

"You should start by apologizing."

Sebastian hugged her closer, then slowly rose to his feet, bringing Rachel up with him. The two hugged one last time, then with only a connection that siblings have, they silently agreed to leave. They walked in the opposite direction, back to where they started, to restart everything, and to make right everything that they did wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

**Flashback**

_Rachel and Sebastian sat on the bed silently. Rachel's head lay on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulder in a protective manner._

"_What will we do if we get separated Seb?" asked Rachel._

"_Don't think like that! I promise, we will be fostered together." Sebastian replied fiercely._

"_But… but…" Rachel protested before hiding her face inside Sebastian's shoulder, choking back sobs. Sebastian quietly pressed a kiss to her head, then tugged her closer._

"_I promise you, no matter what, I'll be there for you, to protect you." Sebastian whispered._

"_Seb, don't make promises you can't keep!" Rachel replied._

"_Ray… I will do everything I can to try to help you, please believe me! We'll get through this! I know we can…"_

"_I'll miss not having you around though! But… At least we survived…"_

_And for the rest of the night, they leaned on each other, silently going over everything that had happened to them over the last few years…_

**Flashback**

"Rachel! Rachel!" Kurt shouted, snapping his fingers.

"Whoa… sorry what?" Rachel replied, coming out of her trance.

"You spaced out for a moment there! Soo… what do you think about going to Wicked next Saturday?" Kurt asked.

"Sure!" Rachel answered distractedly.

The two parted ways, and Kurt watched Rachel carefully, as he felt concerned for his petite diva. It wasn't like her to space out while they were talking about musicals in Lima Bean.

As Rachel walked home, she thought about the events throughout her years. She hoped for a better senior year, but by the looks of it, she figured this year would be just like any school year at McKinley High, filled with drama and hysterics.

* * *

><p><strong>I am soo sorry about the long wait and short update!<strong>

**My teachers apparently think its funny to drop a million tests onto us unsuspectingly (okay, so I may be exaggerating a bit.)**

**I also have a BIG social studies project, so sorry if my updates aren't as long or frequent as you want them to be!**

**However, I would like to know *drumroll please***

**What couplings you want!**

**I will have Klaine and Double Chang and Brittana.**

**And please don't say Finchel. I want to have Puckleberry friendship, and I want to be out of the ordinary, so please don't say Finchel...**

****Also, do you want Matt to come back?****

**I was thinking along the lines of:**

**Relationships:Warbler & Rachel/Matt & Rachel (if you want him to come back)/Puckleberry (maybe?)**

**Friendships: Hummelberry/Raine (Blainchel/Anderberry)/Puckleberry/Brittberry/Sanchel**

**Review to tell me which you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry that this is not an update, yet I would love it my readers would sign this Petition against the deletion of stories with lemons or major violence.

If you agree with this petition, please sign your name at the bottom and upload it.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site,

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

Lydzie102

jjthejetplane1231

Musicfutbolfan6

ArianaRocker


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH! I am soooo mad at myself for not even BEGINNING to update this story! AHHHH!**

**Bad Ariana! Bad Ariana! (like the HP reference?)**

**Anyways... on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>She lied down on her bed, exhausted after walking the entire way home from Lima Bean. She thought over the events that occurred that day. Sebastian apologized, she had a flashback, and apparently next Saturday, she is going to watch Wicked with Kurt! She moaned in exasperation. This day couldn't get any harder for her. AT that moment, the phone rang. She quickly ran down to the living room.

"Hello? Berry residence!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Oh good, it's you who picked up!" said the person on the other end.

"Seb! Are you calling from a payphone?"

"Yeah, I am Ray. I looked up your number!"

At that precise moment, the two of them started to sing Payphone!

"Oh gosh, that's my Rachel!" Sebastian exclaimed after laughing.

"Please! I was the one who helped you sing!" Rachel retorted whilst giggling.

"Oh Ray... could you maybe come to Dalton on Friday?" asked Sebastian.

"Sure... It's not like I have anything to do on Friday night!" Rachel replied.

"Alright then, see you then! Love you!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"Love you too Seb!" Rachel said before she hung up.

She smiled happily. This day was actually taking a turn for the better...


End file.
